The Assasin, Conquistador and Privateer
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: During Europe's era of power accumulation, there is an assassination group known as The Dark Brotherhood. Romano has been ordered assassinate the Conquistador Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo. However, the boy is not the only one after his head. The English Crown who is at war with the Spanish Crown had sent out their finest privateer to have the conquistador killed. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not _The Elder Scrolls_ games Bethesda does! :) Brilliant RPG-game where the concept of _The Dark Brotherhood_ was taken from. (If anyone is interested, I am playing TES IV: Oblivion then the idea sparked!)

**A/N (Nov. 19, 2012): **Slightly edited but I suggest that it would be reread again! Formerly titled as _Pirates and Assassin._

**The Assassin, Conquistador and Privateer**

The rainy weather has been plummeting Rome for the past days. The roadways that were not yet graced with stone paths have been reduced to mud and the citizens of the countryside were in no mood to go to the city to sell their goods in this kind of weather.

At the same time, the pubs were filled with many customers, warming themselves up with the different sprites it has to offer. During these moments, gossips and rumors filled the atmosphere of _Fiore di Bianco_, a small pub at the outskirts of Roman capital that was frequented by different travelers as well as the locals. The pub had two floors and a cellar. The first floor the tavern area: people mingle while drowning themselves with food and/or wine and the second floor was the quarters of the travellers.

In a particular evening, the unceasing rain had caused a young Roman lad to take shelter in the particular pub. With an unsatisfied grunt, the lad dried himself by the fireplace across the bar counter.

The proprietor the place didn't notice the arrival of a new prospect costumer, focusing her attention on one of the customers; both of them were engaged in some serious discussion. In hushed tones, they spoke about the Dark Brotherhood. The newly arrived lad could only catch a few words from their conversation.

"_Yes, I heard the death of the… was because of them…_"

"_May…the soul find eternal repose…"_

Lately, the citizens were talking about _The Dark Brotherhood_: it is said to be an organized paid assassination group. _Romano,_ the name of the newly arrived lad could care less about rumors as long as it didn't bother him in his daily life.

_Romano. _No other identification for the slightly wet lad except the name. Since he was abandoned at birth by his parents, he has no last name. The bland name, in the perspective of the boy, came from the fact that he was born in Rome. He was adopted by an elderly lady until her recent death and the boy had been doing a living for himself, usually odd jobs and if there was none, he resorts to theft.

When the landlady was free, Romano approached him and asked if there was a room available.

"There is." The proprietor said. "For 20 gold pieces I can rent it to you for one night."

Judging from her looks, she looks like she was from the northern parts: light skin complexion and hair color, as well as very unique eyes, from time to time, it's either brownish or greenish in color.

"I'll take it. Thank you." Romano said and the lady smiled.

"The room is the first door on your right once you reach the second floor." She added and then busied herself into cleaning up the small mess on the counter.

Romano climbed the short flight of stairs and the second floor was quieter compared to the buzz of the voices going around the first floor. He then proceeded to his rented room and he was satisfied.

'_The rental is an understatement. This could cost as much as 50 gold pieces!_'

As much as he wanted to adore the furnishings in the room, his body was getting tired from the job he was currently contracted to: he was working as a laborer at a church that was going to be built. Although he was carrying heavy loads, Romano's muscles were not very defined but he was not lanky. The consistent hard labor was wearing him down and he was thankful for the weather because the construction momentarily halts and hates it at the same time because he has no salary.

Romano hung his shirt and pantaloons on the chair and proceeded into wrapping himself with the blanket and fall on a dreamless sleep.

0-0-0

Smoke filled the air and the distinct smell of material burning filled the nose of everyone around the area. Screams echoed through the air as people getting engulfed by flames. There were those that were lucky enough to escape their burning houses but they have inhaled too much smoke that they collapsed later on.

In all of the chaos and the fast pace of events, Romano found himself sprawled at a safe distance from the burning settlement. The Italian was only half-conscious when he tried to sit-up and watch the entire settlement razed to the ground.

Romano's head was pounding, refusing to intake what he was seeing; moments or hours ago, the community was in perfect shape, local and foreign ethnics interacted with each other but what was happening in front of the Italian seemed like a bad joke. He barely got out of the inn; he was thankful that he awoke mere seconds before the fire spread to the second floor of the inn

"B_astardo!_" Romano cursed with all his might.

A few moments later, a Turkish man sat beside the wounded Romano.

"Be grateful that I have bothered saving you." Sadiq Adnan, the Turkish man spoke. "I have a proposition for you and you will earn better. Live a life of luxury that you have ever imagined."

Pausing for a short while, Sadiq then continued. "Here's your contract and as well as instructions." Offhandedly, the man placed a sealed envelope on the stomach of Romano and walked away. "Make sure you start that contract by next month…"

Romano sighed and from the shock, confusion. Romano as of now became a member of the _Dark Brotherhood, _working directly under Sadiq Adnan, his superior in the faction.

0-0-0

There were five rules in the Brotherhood. Rule number one, never dishonor the _Matron._ Although a bit ambiguous, the _Matron_ according to my senior Brothers and Sisters, is the ''head'' of the Dark Brotherhood. Rule number two, never betray the Dark Brotherhood or reveal its secrets. Rule number three, never disobey or refuse to carry out an order (contract) from a Dark Brotherhood superior. Rule number four, never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Sister. Lastly, rule number five, never kill a Dark Brother or Sister.

To break any of the rules is to invoke the _Dread_: a phenomenon wherein during in dream – state, a supernatural force attempts to kill the rule breaker.

Romano shuddered as he recalled the rules and also from the cold antiseptic sweeping through his minor burns. After the incident at the small community, he walked towards the southern border of the Papal States. His goal was to reach Sicily before the end of the month.

_You are ordered to kill Capitan Fernandez y Carriedo._

_He will be docking in Sicily by the end of the month._

_From the information, he would be resupplying._

_The ship is a Galleon-type and named El Aventador._

_It's a bonus if you behead him and carry his head back to base._

When Romano finished reading his contract, he immediately burned it so that there were no traces of possible evidence. In the small town, he immediately searched for a doctor: paying her a more than adequate fund to keep her mouth shut and stay for at most three days to fully recuperate.

True to the payment, he set out of the town and made his way towards Sicily. For two days, he traveled on foot and when he saw a horse stable, for 500 gold pieces, much to Romano's chagrin, he bought a horse to speed his travel. His funds were depleting because of this contract and he mentally cursed that he better get more worth than the trouble he was going through.

Romano went past his sour graping when the Black Horse he bought was worth his cost: the horse was fast and sturdy! In two weeks, he was able to reach Sicily, with an aid with a merchant ship and although it pained him, he had to sell the horse to the merchant ship's owner since he no longer needed its services and the owner was more than happy to buy it at the amount of 1000 gold pieces, which the owner personally offered.

The Italian lad still had enough time to walk around the small city _Argrigento_, know more about the _El Aventador_ that would be docking in a week's time. The best place to gather information was no other than a pub. In the port of the city, there was only one pub frequented by all those who disembark except perhaps the high-standing citizens.

The pub was in poor taste, ambiance wise, as Romano judged the place and decided to work at the place. Sailors loitered around the place, the smell of beer, sweat, rotten food, and any smell inconceivable loomed the air of the pub but it was a merry place, so it never ran out of customers.

'_I have been through worse…_' Romano thought as he tried his best to take-in the smell.

"Thank you so much for working here! I really need someone to help me run the place." The proprietor of the place, _Feliciano Vargas_, said. He was amazed to find out that the man was from Venice, all the way from the north, to come here to South Italy, managing a small business.

"_I really love the sunset here, when my Nonno brought me here once._" Feliciano said to Romano as the two cleaned the place after closing hours.

Feliciano was kind enough to share his room in the upper floor of the pub with him. The pub's second floor was strictly off-limits to customers; it was the home of the proprietor.

During the short span that he worked for Feliciano Vargas, he has learned so much about his "boss." Feliciano really does try his best to keep the place "sparkling" to attract as much as customers. But as much as they try clean the place up, it still morphs into, what Romano could describe, _a decomposing site_.

When the pub opens around mid-afternoon, sailors and some of the residents begin to pile-in. Feliciano was also an orphan just like him and recently lost his last relative: his _Nonno._ The last thing that he learned about Feliciano is that he was an artist. Romano was even told that Feliciano was once commissioned by the Austrian Monarchy to paint for them.

'_He could've led such a luxurious life…_' Romano thought as he locked the door leading to the second floor. Romano then shrugged his thoughts and proceeded downstairs, helping his boss with the setting up the place.

0-0-0

An amazing stroke of luck had stroke Romano two days before the war ship of Capitan Fernandez y Carriedo would grace (or plunder) the port. When they opened the pub, there were two sailors who entered and ordered their usual rum and Romano gave their order.

After drinking down one whole mug, the two sailors discussed in hushed tones about the docking of _El Aventador_ off-shore but the captain of the ship will himself come ashore.

"I 'eard that captain is still young…"

"But 'e is 'eartless to enemies…"

Romano didn't bother listening to the rest of the chatter. If the crew would disembark from the ship including the captain, _THE CAPTAIN_, it would make things easier for him. Different plans started to form inside the mind of the mercenary.

'_I can think things over after my job…_'

When the dark skies were slowly brightening, the last of the customers finally left the pub and the duo closed the place.

"Ve~ it was such a tiring day…" Feliciano stretched his arms and helped Romano in cleaning up the place.

"Yeah…" Rather than physical strength draining, it was Romano's psyche that was exhausted. There were too many customers today: twice or triple than the usual.

Feliciano and Romano finished their usual routine except that they didn't chatter much and ended asleep on their respective beds. That night, the pub didn't open because both workers were exhausted and they decided that they deserved a time-off from work.

Romano awoke past midnight and today would be the day that _El Aventador _would be in Sicily's territorial waters. The small noises outside the pub piqued the curiosity of Romano, stealthily, he looked outside the window, without having any idea that this would become a hindrance in immediately accomplishing his task.

**To Be Continued.**

A/N:

Please, please review!

With much love,

Resuscitated Lass


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I did some minor changes with the first chapter. I just saw a major plot loophole. -shot- Any how, it really doesn't affect the whole story. Enjoy the story~!**

The red coat that was beautifully adorned made a graceful sway under the midnight moon.

Captain Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo had graced the dock, along with new members of the crew at an untimely hour and there was almost no sign of movement. Almost. There were occasional scurrying of rats on the wooden platforms, grunts from passed out sailors outside different buildings and the passing of the night wind that caused some shutters that were about to fall off, resound.

The Spanish pirate commented on how peaceful the place was in his native tongue and the crew with him tried their best to avoid looking like confused idiots. No one understood what the Capitan had said.

The crew that accompanied Capitan Fernandez y Carriedo were new recruits from the New World and the captain had the perfect idea to make use of them. At the same time, this was also the perfect opportunity to determine who among of them is/are the people worthy to be part of his crew. The captain hordes new recruits once in a while and ruthlessly eliminate those who cannot properly act issued orders, in other words, those who are useless to the Capitan.

Well, the Spanish Crown does provide him with some crew members but they were not the _finest_. The conquistador smirked and faced the accompanying crew.

"Alright men," Antonio, with an impassive face and domineering voice, spoke to the men in front of him. "By sunset tomorrow, bring me the head of the cutthroat assigned to kill me."

The order was greeted with silence and this irked the captain.

_"Pu__ñ__eta!"_ Capitàn Fernandez y Carriedo bellowed at his crew. "Can't you understand simple orders?!"  
The crew was shaken by the outburst and gathered all of their courage, only to muster a guttered _Sir, Yes sir! _reply. After so, almost everyone gulped, waiting for their captain's next orders or anger or both.

"Search the entire docks. Plant yourselves and don't make yourselves visible until dusk." The Captain said and his crew replied with understanding.

After giving each of his men a good look, the Capitàn left the docks but he didn't return back to the ship. Instead, he walked to the western side of the port area. Assassinations were common attempts on the life of the Spanish Captain but he had a bad premonition about the place.

0-0-0

The roaring of the waves caused _El Aventador_ to rock sideways. Against numerous odds, Romano had ended up as part of the crew of the ship and despite his experience at killing in cold-blood he was slightly nauseated with the steady rocking of the ship.

Before ending up in the Galleon ship of _Capit__à__n Antonio_, the Spaniard had threatened the town, to be precise, the docks, that very noon of that day.

"_Every man who is capable shall board my ship. If no one does, this place shall be scorched, not even ashes will remain._"

Romano gulped at that moment. This opportunity was beckoning him. It was as if this was a blessing from the skies, however, he knew it was a ruse.

From the bits and pieces that he overheard from the Captain's conversation and his crew, the Spaniard knows that he has an assailant after his head. The ruse was the bait.

The Italian assassin had no knowledge if there were other hired-killers after the Spanish Captain's life but all he was after is his head, literally, since it would give him some boost within the organization and who knows what kind of bonus he could have.

Romano cannot forget the generosity extended to him by Feliciano Vargas. The Italian shop owner was kind enough to shelter him under the roof of his pub without questioning his background. Romano then coaxed his short-lived benefactor to hide himself and he, Romano, would volunteer for.

It took some minutes and Feliciano finally agreed to the arrangement, much to his sadness. Cutting the fast-paced happenings, Romano "safely" boarded _El Aventador _and inconspicuously became a part of the crew.

There were also other inhabitants of the docks that got stowed away and there were even some that recognized him as a worker at Feliciano's pub. After some deliberation, they decided all together to stop talking about what they left behind for the fear that whatever they say might be turned against them.

At the present moment, Romano was leaning on the railings, feigning to clean them when he was in fact trying his best to calm his upset stomach.

In Romano's reverie, he didn't notice that the Capitàn Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo was approaching that side of the deck.

0-0-0

Capitàn Antonio Fernandez Carriedo carefully studied the men who were now his crew. His hunch was correct about the assailant at that Sicilian port. The man sent after for his head didn't spill any details about his employer but he had a good guess.

Originally, _El Aventador_, was not to dock anytime soon but because it was in need of more supplies which meant more crew to man the ship, food, sprites and the like and gunpowder, the ship had no choice but to dock and restock.

Now that it was over and the Spaniard was happy to be back at high seas, he evaluated the new members who were assigned to clean the upper deck of the ship. The captain then saw that most of them were capable. He mentally took note to tell his first-mate to train these men for combat.

The Captain's attention was directed to a young man, probably the youngest member in his ship who was gripping the edge of the railings tightly.

_'Is he sea sick? Pathetic.'_

The Captain approached him and said, "You are going to rip off my railings little boy if you grip it any stronger."

Antonio knew it wasn't the least bit true but he wanted to scare the boy, if he would be scared by such a petty threat.

"_Lo siento Capitàn." _The boy murmured and faced the Spaniard.

'_Oh, his Spanish isn't bad._' Antonio thought.

"I want you to come with me to my cabin." The Captain ordered the boy and the younger man was bewildered.

"_Si._"

The younger immediately followed the captain towards his cabin. It seems that the members of the old crew who were on that side of the deck gave the young boy sympathetic looks.

The walk towards the captain's cabin didn't take a long time and Antonio immediately made his way towards the beautifully ornamented and carved oak table. The chair that the captain sat on didn't fall short of its beauty as well.

The cabin had two levels. The upper level was Capitàn Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's personal quarters while the lower level was his office space. This was where he occasionally met with his ranked men to discuss about their upcoming operations, at the same time battle plans in case of assaults by other ships.

The cabin was filled with treasures from their exploits and the Captain was the one who personally arranged the place. The place brimmed from the spoils that _El Aventador _acquired.

Aside from his personal table, there was a long mahogany table across it. It was covered with a large parchment which heavily resembled a map.

"Boy, have a sit." Antonio pointed to one of the chairs at the mahogany table while he sat on his personal chair. After so, the conquistador studied the crew member sitting a few places from him. He saw that the boy was confounded why he was brought to his cabin.

"Sir-"

"Address me as _Capitàn, ingrata!_" Antonio bellowed at the boy. Antonio didn't like the thought of being addressed other than his title.

The boy slightly trembled.

"Si, Capitàn..."

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you."

0-0-0

Romano quietly sat on the chair and waited for further mandate from the Spanish Captain. He didn't expect that the Captain of the ship would personally go near him. Diversionary tactics were playing on his mind.

The current situation was a perfect setting to kill his target but the risks were high. First of all, the ship has sailed to the open-sea, escape is highly possible but there was no way he could out-swim a Galleon ship. Second, half of the crew was on the upper-deck, they could burst in anytime if they hear anything unusual. Third, there is a possibility that the captain has more weapons hidden than him since he was more clothed compared to the Italian man.

Romano shelved his assassination for a later time.

'_In due time, I will leave this ship and have my reward then finally I can say goodbye to a hellish life of poverty..._'

"Yes, Capitàn?" Romano replied meekly, he lowered his gaze away from the captain.

Before long, the interrogation was over. All that were asked where personal questions about Romano's life. The Italian had no particularly interesting stories to tell. He could never reveal that he was an assassin out to kill the Conquistador. Romano only told the Capitàn how he was raised by an elderly woman and he winded up in Siciliy just recently and worked at a small pub in the town.

Before Romano was dismissed, Capitàn Fernandez y Carriedo reassigned him to the kitchen.

"I'm sure that you will be more useful there than on the upper decks." The Captain spoke with hidden sarcasm which the Italian caught. He fought every urge to roll his eyes.

"Si. Capitàn. As you order." Romano replied with conviction.

0-0-0

Months have passed and little by little Romano, the Italian chef of _El Aventador_ has somehow gained some favor with his cooking among the crew but not with his language. Most of the crew were able to adapt to the fiery Italian's mouth but there were a few who were intimated especially some new recruits who were unused to vulgar way of speaking.

At the same time, the Italian was getting impatient at how well-guarded the captain of the ship was. It didn't seem like there was an opportunity to attack him and so far, the only time that he was ever close to the captain was during his first day as a crew member. Other than that time, he never had a chance to go near the captain.

With a little sigh of frustration, he continued slicing the onions.

At that moment, Romano was tempted to poison the food of the crew and then runaway with the head of the Spanish captain back to Italy. However, it would be too easy.

The only thing that kept the assassin from fully finishing his task was his pride.

-0-0-0-

Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo became a Conquistador for the Spanish Crown but he wasn't sure what the reason was. Maybe it was the influence of his deceased father who had once worked for the Spanish Crown in the navy.

The young conquistador stretched his limbs and he looked outside his cabin. The seas were peaceful and they were almost at the Spanish Main. Right about on schedule.

The galleon ship he was sailing was a War Galleon and once the _El Aventador _arrives at the Gibraltar, after the ship restocks supplies, the ship would be escorting a Treasure Galleon back to Spain.

If all goes well, they can return back to Spain unscathed but Antonio highly doubted that. Lately the Caribbean seas have been infested by pirates, privateers and pirate hunters.

The Captain walked away from the window and scrutinized the map spread out in the table. El Aventador was fully equipped to defend itself against any onslaughts, any galleon is anyway.

_'This is frustrating...' _The Captain thought.

With nothing much to do, Antonio went outside the ship and ordered his men to prepare for docking.

Just then, a good sea breeze passed, allowing the ship to sail faster.

**TBC.**

**A/N: **All right, done. After so many months, I finally finished typing this one. Nothing much to say anyway, so drop whatever comments you have.


End file.
